My (Very) Normal Demi-God Life
by SamLovesPJO
Summary: Annabel Suni Quinn is just a confused young girl when her father dies. She suddenly finds herself in a world of hurt and grief. After two years at St. Peter's School for the Gifted and Talented, a mysterious figure show up and leads her, along with her best friend Keyra, to the world of Camp Half-Blood.
1. The Res

_We had little, even compared to the other indians, but I was content. We couldn't ask for more, being an outcast in our own world. My father always told me that it was because of our luck that we were stuck with little money, but I knew it was my fault. Six years ago he had fallen for a "white person", with me as a result. Because of that I was imperfect, contaminated._

"_A half child," People would say as my father and I walked past. _

"_Tainted with the blood of the white people." They whispered when they thought we were out of earshot._

_I made life miserable for my father. I stuck out like a sore thumb in the society of the indian reservation. While the other "perfect" native american children had dark hair and dark skin with deep brown eyes, I had blonde hair and green eyes that were almost grey. My was skin tone 5 shades to light, my complexion that of a caucasian person. The children at the market place stared as I walked through the streets, heading back to my father waiting at our adobe hut._

"_Don't worry my Suni," My father said when I finally reached our home, "Someday you will find a place on this earth. A spot where you fit in the middle of both worlds."_

_He went silent and stared into the valley for a while. Then finally he spoke again._

"_I'm going to college." He explained, " It's out in the real world where you won't be judged for being half-indian, you'll fit right in."_

_That very same summer day we boarded a flight to San Francisco. As we landed in the city I saw all of the little villas painted pastel colors. From the airport we took a taxi to one of the villas. It was painted bright pink and had a doormat that said "Welcome." I carried my little bag of belongings up to the front stoop and rung the doorbell. A kind looking lady opened it and shooed us inside. She led me up the stairwell into a little room with blue walls and a single mattress in the corner, leaving my dad standing in the entrance hall._

_She instructed me to unpack my belongings before she went back to the first floor. It took me only ten seconds to dump out my bag on the mattress and sort through it. In the pile of stuff that now lay before me was a spare cotton dress, a pouch of dried berries, and a dream catcher. I picked up the dream a catcher and hung it on a small nail in the wall the turned and walked out into the hall._

"_Thank you for taking her in while I study." I heard my dad say._

"_Well of course," the lady replied, "It's my pleasure. But are you sure you don't want to say goodbye before you go? You won't be seeing her again until the feast of Thanksgiving."_

"_I'm sure," he replied, "It's better this way."_

"_Then I wish you good travels." she said._

_I heard footsteps and then a door shut. The engine of the taxi started up and I stood in that hallway as my father took off to college._

_I cried every day he was gone for almost two months, but eventually I got used to life in San Francisco and stopped my daily bawling. The lady who took care of me was kind and forgiving. She never left me hungry, gave me new clothes when I needed them and enrolled me in a local public school, I began to call her aunt Kim. For the next two years my life was as normal as it had ever been and -though I didn't realise it at the time- as normal as it would ever be._

_My father visited every holiday he got, telling me about college and the ways of the world, but at the same time reminding me to stay proud of my indian heritage. I did good in school, in fact I got straight A's. I graduated from first grade, then second. Aunt Kim was so proud. A week after school let out, in 2005, my father visited to celebrate. We had a little party, as much as we could afford. Just a red velvet cupcake and a couple of helium balloons, but it was the happiest I had ever been._

_Then my dad had to go back to college._

"_If all goes well," he reassured me, "I'll have my degree by the end of the year."_

_But he never got his degree. In fact, he never returned to school. That very night, June 13th, he died in a plane crash caused by a freak storm._

:.:

I stood at his small grave next to our little pink villa. Aunt Kim stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder. I knelt down and lay the bouquet of Indian Paintbrushes in front of the stone placard. _His favorite, _I remembered. I choked down a sob. Even though he died two years ago, the pain was still fresh.

"It's time to go, dear." Aunt Kim whispered in my ear.

I looked at the inscription on his grave one last time.

_Frederick_ _Quinn,_

_1973-2005,_

_In our hearts he lives on_

_Forever._

"I'm ready." I said, turning around to look my aunt in the face.

She nodded her head and picked up my bags. She turned and walked to the car, while I allowed myself a few silent tears.


	2. Keyra Shepard

My aunt dropped me off at the airport entrance. The last thing she said to me was,

"A representative from the school will be waiting for you at the leftmost doors."

And then she took off.

I hauled my duffel bag up the stairs and set it down. At the left doors I saw a tall woman in fancy business clothes holding three signs. The first one said _Shepard_, the second said _Kaufman, _and the last one said _Quinn._

I picked up my bag again and walked over to the lady. As I approached her she noticed me and pulled a notepad out of her hand bag. She then proceeded to check something off of a list. Lastly she put down the sign sign that read _Quinn_, and greeted me.

"Greetings," She said in a heavy british accent, "I am Ms. Perkinston, administrative co- ordinator **(I'm not even sure if that is a real position)** at St. Peter's School for Gifted and Talented Children. I assume you are Suni Annabel Quinn?"

"Yes." I replied.

"That's quite a long name you have." She noted, "Would you like to be called by a nick name?"

_Why not?_ I thought, _I'm moving on to a new life, why not start with a new name?_

"How 'bout… Anna?" I said.

"Lovely, dear" she replied, nodding her head.

We stood in silence for a while before a young girl -probably my age- walked up to us.

She was a few inches taller than and much prettier. She had dark tanned skin and long, wavy locks. They were the color of coffee but halfway through it faded to deep red. Her large brown eyes were warm and inviting. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, not a pimple to be seen. Even in her simple outfit -a plain white blouse and jeans- she looked like a model.

"Ms. Keyra Rose Shepherd, I presume," Ms. Perkinston said.

"Mhm." She murmured.

"Please take a seat next to Anna." Ms. Perkinston continued, gesturing towards me.

Keyra did, and we sat in awkward silence for 3 minutes and 28 seconds (I was counting). Finally she said,

"So… Anna, is it?"

"What?" I said, caught off guard, "... Oh, yes."

"Well then," she said, folding her hands in her lap, "Anna, what is your favorite color?"

_Typical conversation starter, _I thought, but I obliged and answered her question.

"Dark gray," I said, "Like the color of… tree bark."

"Pretty," she replied. I could see her making a mental note of everything I said. _She really wants to be my friend, _I thought.

"Girls, time to go." Ms. Perkinston called us.

Next to her the last child was standing. He had probably arrived while me and Keyra were talking. I think his name was Tristan Kaufman.

We made our way to the boarding gate for our flight, since it was all the way in New York, we had to take a plane. I noticed while we were walking the Tristan had a slight limp. He was obviously trying to hide it but I had always had a knack for noticing things.

The plane we boarded was one of those huge ones with two columns of seats on the side with three chairs each and one column of seats in the middle with four chairs in each row. Ms. Perkinston, Keyra, Tristan and I took up a whole row of seats in the middle column. Tristan and I sat on either end with Keyra next to me and Ms. P **(I'm getting tired of typing her whole name) **sat between Tristan and Keyra.

It was a six hour flight and by the end of it Keyra and I felt like BSBs (besties since birth). Sure, I felt bad for leaving Tristan out, but he seemed perfectly content reading Super Man comics the whole time.

Finally we arrived in NY City but we had to take a bus out to the actual school, which was in the country area surrounding NY. I was relieved to get out of that place. Even after spending three years in San Francisco I never got used to the smells of big cities.

The school was tucked away somewhere in the hills of the area around New York **(I'm not even sure if there are hill near NY)**. The building was old and made of red bricks. It was in the shape of a U, like this

. .

**I spent like 10 minutes trying to find a good ending for this chapter but I just couldn't and I wanted to get this chapter up today so, here you go! To find a picture of what the school would look like copy and paste the URL in the top bar of your search engine.**

**-Anna Loves PJO**


	3. Where's Keyra?

Two years into my studies at _St. Peter's School for the Gifted and Talented, _my grades suddenly dropped. I lost my interest in school and slacked off on homework whenever possible. I let go of my dreams of becoming a veterinarian or doctor and instead I spent my time practicing the fine arts -theatre, art, music, dance. My teachers became concerned and the school sent me in for testing. I was tested positive for ADD and Dyslexia. **(Yes, I am completely aware that ADD and ADHD are different. Just wait, there is a method to my madness.) **They put me on medication for the ADD but it didn't help at all. Keyra at least knew what I was going thru (she had ADHD and Dyslexia), she tried to help me as much as she could. She always kept me in a positive mood, reminded me that it would always get better.

It was another hour of late night cramming. Even though we had a long weekend I had procrastinated the whole time. I sat in the dorm the Keyra and I shared, hurrying to finish my Latin homework.

I flopped back onto my bed and dropped the packet in my lap. How was I supposed to remember how to conjugate all of the verbs in latin when I could barely keep track of a pencil for more than one week. I looked over at my alarm clock, blinking it's red LED lights.

_12:32 AM Monday May 30_

Was it really 12:30 already? Keyra should be here any minute, returning from her visit to her dad back in San Francisco. I heard footsteps in the hallway. _Maybe it's Keyra, _I thought. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. There was no one in the hallway. _Weird. _I heard the footsteps running in the corridor to my left. I ran towards them, but lets get one thing straight- I absolutely, positively, 100% _suck_ at running. I mean sure, I can do a sprint pretty fast without running out of breath, but ask me to run a mile and I will be grasping my sides and gasping for air 3/4ths of the way in.

The person I was following was fast, which was not good for me. As I followed it I tried to decipher where we were heading. _Left, right, straight, right, right. _The most likely place was the front courtyard. I was correct. Two minutes later I followed the footsteps thru the front doors and into the garden, where I promptly ran into a person. They whipped around and stared at me.

It was a girl. She was tall and slim, with black hair and blue eyes. She had a long sword in hand that looked menacing in the moonlight.

"What is your name." she inquired.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Just answer my question and I can get going." she replied, obviously bored with the conversation we were holding.

I considered her answer for a moment, then replied.

"Suni Annabel Quinn," I finally said.

"Follow me," she smiled.

"Why should I?"

"Do you have to be so suspicious of everything I do?"

"Well wouldn't you be suspicious if a stranger was running around your school at night with a sword."

"You have a point," she said, "but you can trust me. Now there is no more time for dawdling, we have to get moving."

"Why?" I asked… again.

"Oh my gods." she whispered under her breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Do you have to be so difficult, child."

Most of the time I would have been offended by being called a child, but I could tell she meant no offense. I shut up and followed her.

"Before we go we have to find one more student. Her name is Keyra Shepard. Do you happen to know her?" she asked.

"Oh yah, me and Keyra are best friends."

"Good. Do you know where she is?"

"Umm, well she should be coming up the road any minute. In fact, I was expecting her to be here over an hour ago."

"Hurry, she might be in trouble." The girl replied.

I barely heard her. My brain was trying desperately to organize everything that had just happened. Why was I even following her, again? Then suddenly she took off in a sprint, and I rushed to catch up to her.

"Wait!" I said, running after her, "I didn't get your name!"

"Silena Beauregard," she smiled back at me, "Daughter of Aphrodite."

**Cliffie! Hope you liked it, I'm trying to get the next chapter up ASAP. Please review and tell me if there is anything confusing you, I would be delighted to explain.**

**-Anna Loves PJO**


	4. Your a Wizard Just Kidding

**Sorry if this chapter is no good, I just wanted to get another update up today for you guys! I hope you like it.**

_Did she just say she was a daughter of Aphrodite, as in the greek goddess?_

I wanted to ask her so badly, but I could tell that we were in a hurry. If we didn't find Keyra soon, something bad was gonna happen. I ran as fast as I could after Silena. She was heading towards a white van that said "Half-Blood Hill Strawberry Farm" on it.

As we neared the van I started gasp for breath. Cramps built up in my sides and I struggled to keep on my feet. When we were five yards away from the van the doors on the back swung open. Selina jumped in and I followed close behind. We struggled to shut the doors and the second they were locked in place the driver stepped on the gas.

We sped down the road as we headed away from my school. As I watched the red brick building fade into the horizon I had only one regret- my dreamcatcher. It was the one thing that I had of my dads. I wanted us to turn back and get it, but I knew we couldn't.

I sat down in the van and took deep breaths. Silena stared out the road for a minute and then took her spot next to me. The van was completely silent until we reached the front gates. Then the driver called back and asked,

"Where are we heading?"

He was a burly african-american dude, probably about 19.

Silena replied, "The airport."

Then she turned to look at me. I must have had a very confused look on my face because she said,

"You need an explanation don't you?"

"Yes, please." I replied.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?" she started.

"You mean Hera, Zeus, Aphrodite, Nike, The Muses? Yah, I know a little."

"It sounds like you know a more than a little." she replied.

"Okay… maybe I got a 100 on our exam over Greek mythology."

"Well, do you remember how sometimes the gods had children, commonly referred to as 'demi-gods'?"

I nodded and she continued.

"The myths are real," she said blatantly, "and the gods have children. I am one of them, a daughter of Aphrodite. The guy driving us, Beckendorf, is a son of hephaestus."

She let that sink in. I guess she expected me to freak out or something, but I was typically pretty good at staying calm. I just accepted it and added it to the section of my brain labeled "bad stuff that happens to me because I never did anything wrong".

"Ok," I finally said, "Who am I a daughter of?"

"We're not sure yet. We have to wait until a god claims you to be positive, but until then we can make some guesses. First things first, which of your parents is mortal."

"I guess my dad would be." I replied.

"Okay." she said, "That narrows it down quite a bit. Your mother is either Demeter, Athena, or Aphrodite."

"Why not Hera or Artemis?" I asked.

"They are maiden goddesses, the don't have children."

Silena then continued to explain what Camp Half-Blood was. She talked about how it was the only safe haven on earth for people like us. She told me about the skills we learned and the community there. Then Beckendorf announced that we had arrived.

I was surprised how quickly we got to the airport, but then I remembered that we had been going almost 90 miles per hour the whole time here. Selina and I opened up the back of the van and jumped out. She handed me a bronze gladius.

"If anyone comes at you, just swing it." she said.

"What if they're innocent and I hurt them" I asked.

"It's celestial bronze." she replied, "it can only hurt monsters and other demigods."

"Won't people still be suspicious if we walk thru the airport with swords?"

"The mist will conceal them, no time to explain."

We ran into the airport and headed towards security. Silena cut straight thru the line and towards the metal detector.

"Aren't we going to get caught in the metal detectors?" I asked.

"Dont worry." she said.

She nodded at the person working the metal detector and he switched the machine off. We ran straight thru without setting off any alarms and entered the food court. We were about to split up and look for Keyra when she came bounding up to us, suitcase in hand.

"Anna!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

Silena butted in before I could say anything,"Rescuing you. We have to go, no time to explain."

We started running back toward the front off the airport. Halfway to the doors, Keyra looked down at her suitcase, which was slowing her down. With a sigh she dropped it in the middle of the floor and continued to run. We got back to the van just as I started running out of breath. We all jumped inside and Beckendorf started up the van. As we started to drive off Silena said,

"You two must be tired, it's almost 2 o'clock. Get some rest, I'll wake you when we're there."

Keyra looked like she wanted to ask a bagillion questions, but she just layed her head down and closed her eyes. I did the same and I started to drift into sleep. Right as I drifted into the land of dreams I heard Selina say,

"I think that's the first quest I've ever been on where we didn't run into monsters."


	5. Attack of the Hippalectryon

_**~~~IMPORTANT AUTHOUR'S NOTE! MUST READ!~~~**_

**Hey guys! So you might be wondering about that ominous last sentence from chapter 4, and I am just here to assure you that it is not important at all and you should just forget about it. Also I wanted to apologize about taking SOOOO long to update. ADD and writers block are a nasty combination. Now on with the story!**

* * *

I woke just as the van hit a huge bump in the road and I went flying towards the ceiling. I groaned as my butt hit the floor. Silena looked over at me and snickered.

"Having a fun time, I see." she giggled.

"Extremely." I said with little emotion.

"We're almost there." Silena said.

"Where?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It is the only safe place on earth for people like us- children of the myths."

"Anything else I need to know about this 'Camp Half-Blood'?"

"Well," Keyra butted in.

"Keyra!" I screamed. "I forgot you were here. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough for Selina to explain all of the crap that is going down."

"Would you mind filling me in on this 'crap going down'?"

"Basically, there is this summer camp on long island. We've never heard about it because this thing called 'the mist' conceals it and makes it look like a strawberry farm. It has a magical border around it that keeps monsters out and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You mean there are monsters too?" I asked.

"Yes," Selina replied, "all of the Greek myths are real, gods and monsters alike."

"So you mean that any minute we could run into- I don't know- A MINOTAUR."

"Yes." Selina said simply," though maybe not a minotaur. A guy named Percy Jackson defeated him 4 years ago, so he probably hasn't been regenerated yet."

"I'm not even going to ask." I said, holding my head like it was throbbing.

"Good idea," Keyra smiled.

"I believe I already informed you that you will be claimed by your godly parent at some point, and that yours will either be Athena, Demeter, or Aphrodite?"

"Yes," I said, recalling her brief explanation back at the airport.

"Well," Selina continued, "Until both you and Keyra have been claimed we will be keeping a close eye on you and examining yours strengths and weaknesses. From these we will form an educated guess, though we can't ever be certain until the gods give us conformation."

We were plunged into silence as Keyra and I ran through the list of goddesses, searching for our potential mother. I was smart and always got good grades, so that could be Athena. Though at the same time I had a secret admiration for the outdoors and felt calm and at ease in nature. The one thing I was certain about was that I was not a daughter of Aphrodite. Though Selina seemed cool and relaxed, I had a feeling that her sibling would be different. They probably wore pounds of makeup, constantly swooned over boys, and had closets stuffed with designer clothes.

I had never been the type for those things. Now, don't get me wrong. I love getting made up for parties just as much as the next girl, but when it came to designer clothes I would always prefer a $15 T-shirt from TargetTM. I hadn't ever really crushed on someone- well… unless you count that one guy…

But that not the point. I just wouldn't fit in with them.

"We're here." Selina said, interrupting my 'deep thought', "Grab a weapon. I expect there will be at least one monsters that tries to stop you. When I open the doors sprint as fast as you can to that pine tree with the dragon next to it; Once you're past there you're safe."

Keyra slowly raised her hand, but before she could ask anything Selina read her mind,

"No, Keyra, The dragon will not eat you."

Keyra relaxed and everyone grabbed a sword. Beckendorf climbed to the back of the van from the front seat (that guy was so quiet I had forgotten he was here!). Selina mouthed _1, 2, 3, _and pushed open the back doors. I grabbed Keyra's hand and we jumped out. We started sprinting towards the border. Keyra was way faster than me, so she was pretty much pulling me up the hill.

As fast as Keyra was, Selina and Beckendorf were faster. Though they had started running after us they soon gained lead as we trecked towards the tall pine tree. We were thirty yards from camp and I was gasping for breath. Suddenly Selina screamed as a half-rooster, half-horse thing swooped down from the sky and raked it's fore-talons across her arm. Beckendorf turned to confront and yelled,

"Run!"

Selina trecked forward, clutching her arm where the monster had cut her. Despite her efforts to cease the bleeding, I could see drips of scarlet splatter the grass at her feet. Keyra and I kept going until we finally heaved ourselves over the safe line. I flopped on the grass and took deep breaths, Keyra doing the same next to me.

"Is Beckendorf going to be okay?" Keyra inquired. **(Ooh, fancy word)**

"Charles will be fine," Selina said, "for now, all you need to worry about is making a good impression on Mr. D."

**I hope you like it! Sorry if the monster attack was a bit boring I just really want to get the story progressing and not spend a whole chapter on a big fight. More chapters soon!**

**-Anna**


	6. Keyra is a Drama Queen

"Mr. D?" Selina said, walking up to a fat man in a Bohemian flower print t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"What is it, Sabrina?"

"It's Selina, sir. And I'm to tell you that we have successfully retrieved the two demigods for St. Peter's."

"Where is that Beck Charlesdorf- or whatever his name is?'

"Taking care of a hippalectryon problem near the pine."

"Ah, yes.. good."

Then the fat man- Mr. D- turned to Keyra and me.

"And you are?" he prompted.

Keyra stood there and said nothing, so I decided to introduce both of us.

"I am Suni Quinn, sir. This is Keyra Shepard."

"Well then, Sully and Kayla. I guess I should give you the proper welcome."

He cleared his throat rather noisily and then continued,

"Welcome to this camp, blah blah blah, don't anger me, blah blah blah, or I'll turn you into a bottlenose dolphin. Got it? Good."

He turned away from us and said on last thing,

"Selene, show them around camp. And hurry, I want these brats out of my sight as soon as possible."

"Sir," she said, confirming that she understood what to do. Then she led us away.

:.: :.: :.:

Selina showed us all of camp. First the strawberry fields and the woods, then the volleyball courts and the beach. The Mess Hall, Arena, Amphitheater, Arts &amp; Crafts Pavilion, Pegasi Stables, Armory, Forge, and Campfire. Finally we reached the cabins.

There were twelve of them arranged in a U-shape. At the bottom of the 'u' were two larger cabins made of marble, presumably Hera and Zeus. Hera's was completely empty, while Zeus had one cot tucked into a corner of the room. On the left were the boys cabins- Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Apollo. On the right were the girls cabins- Demeter, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite- and Dionysus cabin. Each cabin was different from the rest. Some looked like traditional summer camp cabin with slight variations, while others looked like a modern architectural designer had gotten a little creative.

We visited all the cabins and met the head counselors. Finally we came Hermes cabin. Selina stopped on the front stoop and turned to us.

"After I introduce you to the Hermes cabin, I have to go teach Pegasus riding. I'll leave you to get settled in. You'll stay in Hermes cabin until you are claimed."

Then she turned around and walked in. I followed right after her, with Keyra right behind me. The second Keyra entered the cabin there a poof and a cloud of pink smoke, just like in the movies. Suddenly it smelled like a model had died from wearing too much perfume. I turned around to see why this had happened and nearly screamed.

Keyra was standing in the doorway, confused as to all of the stares she was getting. She stood in silence for a minute before her curiosity got the best of her.

"What?" she asked.

I felt like if I said anything my voice would fail me so instead I just pointed down at her body.

Keyra was wearing white, one sleeved dress with a golden, empire waist belt. The dress was made of a thin material and stopped an inch above her ankles. On her feet were a pair of gladiator style sandals made of a simple fake leather. Her nails, both finger and toe, were done perfectly- sky blue with a dove on the thumb and big toe. She wore no jewelry except for a small locket around her neck with the words _clavis est ad cor meum _inscribed on it. Her hair was braided around her head and resembled a crown. With small golden shawl draped over her shoulders, her outfit resembled a goddess.

"Then I guess it is settled," Selina said, "Welcome to Aphrodite cabin, Keyra. Follow me and we'll get you settled in."

"Okay." Keyra squeaked. She looked like she wanted to disappear. Who knew that a daughter of Aphrodite would be so shy?

Selina began to leave with Keyra. Just as Selina exited earshot she said,

"Stolls! Take care of the newbie!."

**I swear, I'm not trying to make Keyra like Piper, it is just kinda happening the way. Anyways, I hope you like it. Next chapter up soon.**

**-Anna**


	7. KEEP IT?

Hey guys.

So, it's been a _**long **_time since I've uploaded a fan fiction. Sorry, please don't kill me. The good news is that I'm back now, and with lots of new story ideas. But, I need you're help in deciding which stories to keep. If you want me to continues writing on one of my stories then please leave a review saying 'KEEP IT'. If I get enough reviews I will continue, of not then the story will be discontinued.

Thanks,  
Sam


	8. UPDATE AND RE-WRITING (AGAIN?)

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a long time (almost a month…) since I've updated and i just wanted to quickly (actually this will probably be pretty long. I tend to drone on and on) explain myself and tell y'all my plans for my current stories (Too Many Twelves, My (Very) Normal Demigod Life, and Dear Writers).**

**First off, the reason I haven't been updating is because for a while I had writer's block and anything I wrote turned out crappy and you guys deserved better that! Then I got over my writer's block **_**the day I had to go to camp**_**. At aforementioned camp we only got thirty minutes of electronics a day and I spent the majority of that time talking to my parents and my best friend/editor Lynn. So I got back from that camp about a week ago and then I got in trouble for something and my parents took my computer away, but…. NOW I'M BACK! Yay, party! **

**Anyways, I'm back and I have two weeks before I have to go to another camp (BTW: Camp Half-Blood! Soooo excited. What cabin are y'all in? I'm in Demeter (don't know how that happened, I'm definitely Athena) and Lynn is Hades.) During these two weeks I plan to spam y'all with updates. I'm feeling super inspired and I'm ready to write some good chapters.**

**Now onto my plans for my stories. I'll start with TMT, seeing as that's my favorite. I've decided that the main plot will take up twenty or so chapters, and then after that will be a bunch of little arcs. I also have an idea for a sequel that I **_**really **_**want to write so be watching for that after I finish the first one.**

**Now M(V)NDL is a bit more complicated. I know that I've already restarted the story once but I started writing this a long time ago and my writing style and the way I structure my stories have changed a lot since then. So what I'm going to do is re-write the entire story and finish it completely before uploading anything, and then I will upload it at (hopefully) regular intervals under a new name (Yet to be determined). I also have an idea for a sequel to this (I know, I'm addicted to sequels) called For When She Wakes.**

**Sadly, I have decided to stop writing Dear Writers. It was the first ff I ever wrote and while the first chapters were fun to write, now it's just a drag. Maybe some day I will come back to it but for now I'm going to move on.**

**So other than that I have a couple more ideas for new stories. I have an idea for a percabeth one-shot (still not sure if I'm actually going to write it though). Then I'm planning to do a Nephilim Truth-or-Dare story. It will be pure randomness, simply for comedy with no plot to it. I also want to write a sort of prank war between Percy and Annabeth but we'll see if I ever get around to that.**

**~SamLovesPJO**

**PS: did you know that ps stand for postscript? I didn't.**


End file.
